Embarazados
by malfoy19dani
Summary: UA.. Draco y Hermione esperan un bebé. Ocho capítulos relacionados con el embarazo. Mal Summary.. Entren y lean.
1. Embarazo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer mes: Enero.<strong>

-Draco, tengo algo que decirte- Hermione estaba nerviosa, y más seria de lo normal.

Estaban en su casa, esa que habían comprado hacia ya tres años, cuando se casaron. Se encontraban cenando, casualmente la comida favorita de Draco. Hermione le había dicho esa mañana mientras desayunaban que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Me estas preocupando Her- respondió el rubio-Desde la mañana estás muy rara. No, espera, estás muy rara desde hace varios días-la observo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta, enarcando una ceja.

-Si lo sé, estaba preocupada porque no me había estado sintiendo bien por lo que fui al médico-lo observo detenidamente con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Es algo grave?-se puso de pie alterado-¡Responde carajo!

-Cálmate cariño, no es nada grave-se puso de pie junto a él-Draco… Estamos embarazados-casi gritó, con una gran sonrisa. Le tomó la mano y a coloco en su vientre.

-¿Qué?-Draco estaba en shock-Embarazada…-parpadeó rápidamente-¡Estas embarazada!-gritó, soltando una varonil carcajada. La tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola de la emoción, para besarla con pasión-Esto hay que celebrarlo-y entre varios 'Te amo' se dirigieron a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Ya sé que este capítulo es muy pero muy pequeño, pero es más que todo la introducción, los otros ya serán más grandes.

Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar un review con su opinión. =)

Nos leemos!


	2. Naúseas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Segundo mes: Febrero.**

-Detesto eso-exclamó una irritada castaña saliendo del baño. Se ajustó el nudo de la bata de seda negra y se dirigió a la cama, haciendo un puchero.

-Ven aquí –Draco adormilado le abrió los brazos para que se acurrucara ahí, como recompensa por lo que acababa de pasar-Supongo que falta poco para que pase esta etapa cariño-le acarició la espalda tiernamente.

-Eso espero-contestó somnolienta-Porque ya…-con un ágil brinco se bajó de la cama para tomar camino al baño. Esta vez Draco si la siguió.

-Mi amor…-se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse d pie-Ya, tranquila-la abrazo contra su pecho al ver que tenia lágrimas en los ojos-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó, tomándola por las mejillas. Al verla asentir, la alzó por el trasero, provocando que Hermione enredara las piernas en su cintura para sostenerse.

Una vez en la cama se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas.

-Creo que esto es lo peor del embarazo-bromeó Hermione acercándose más al cuerpo de su rubio esposo.

-Creo que si-asintió Draco, acariciándole el vientre, que aún no se notaba-Deja a mamá dormir tranquila bebé-susurro Draco, besándole un poco más abajo del ombligo. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello escuchando las palabras de amor que le dedicaba el ojigris a su bebe.

-En la próxima cita con el obstetra le podemos preguntar cuando se acabara esto-susurro Hermione.

-Me parece buena idea-el rubio se acomodo a la altura de su esposa, quien se colocó casi encima de él-Buenas noches preciosa.

-Buenas noches-lo beso en el pecho y así se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**N/A:**

Hola chicas! Gracias por leer. Sé que este capítulo es corto también, pero les aseguro que el próximo sí que es un poco grande =) Recibí muy pocos reviews y muchas alertas y favoritos, chicas déjenme un review, no les cuesta nada xD.

El próximo cap en tres días, o bueno tal vez llegue antes si recibo bastantes reviews =)

Gracias a: tokio2323, odio-al-profe,londonHearts010, Violetta Lovegood, sailor mercuri o neptune, marianatika, yamiakd, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, Hermione-JaneGranger14, varonesa, Maandy16, princesaartemisa por sus alertas y favoritos (por cierto, recuerden que si quieren que les llegue al correo la notificación de que actualicé, tienen que poner 'story alert' ;D)

Y a: londonHearts010 y sailor mercuri o Neptune por sus comentarios. =)

Título del próximo capítulo: Cita.

Ya tengo el fic terminado, sólo tengo que pasarlo de mi librera a la compu y tengo pensado actualizar cada dos o tres días…

Bueno me voy…

No olviden los reviews! =)

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Cita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Tercer mes: Marzo.**

-Draco, ¿Quieres apurarte, cariño?-gritó histérica Hermione, desde el interior del auto-Vamos a llegar tarde a la cita-se cruzó de brazos ofuscada al verlo caminar tranquilamente, desesperada le señaló la mano izquierda donde tenía el reloj.

-Tranquila, tranquila-entró al auto y pacientemente escuchó los regaños de su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señores Malfoy pueden pasar-habló cariñosamente la secretaria, una señora muy amable, con unas cuantas canas-El doctor Thomas los espera-y con una sonrisa les abrió la puerta del consultorio.

-Buenas tardes papas-el doctor Thomas era un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, ocultos tras unos anteojos de montura negra-Siéntense por favor-le indicó amablemente con una mano.

-Gracias-respondieron ambos, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse.

-Bien. Dime Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó mientras rebuscaba una pluma entre las bolsas de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

-Bueno pues... La verdad es que las náuseas me están matando-ante esto Draco asintió, mientras el doctor iba apuntando todo en una libreta negra.

-Las náuseas son algo normal en un embarazo, ya sabes, el cuerpo se tiene que acostumbrar-la pareja asintió-¿Y cómo van los antojos?-le preguntó a Draco con una mirada picara. Él no entendió porque.

-Aun no he tenido ningún antojo-contestó Hermione pensativa.

-Bueno eso es normal, pero no te preocupes, ya te llegaran-y soltó una carcajada ante la confundida mirada de los futuros padres-Ahora pasemos a la camilla-se puso de pie-Acuéstate aquí-le indicó mientras tomaba el recipiente con el gel-Súbete la blusa, por favor.

A la vista apareció un pequeñito vientre de tres meses. El doctor Thomas echo un generoso chorro del gel en la panza de Hermione y con el aparato lo esparció. Con paciencia les fue explicando a ambos lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Draco y Hermione veían impresionados la manchita que se reflejaba en la pantalla. Ese era su bebé.

-Todo está muy bien-les sonrió al verlos a ambos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro-Posiblemente en la próxima ecografía podremos saber el sexo, eso sí, si se deja-bromeó, pasándole a la castaña una toallita para que se quitara los restos del gel.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Hermione asombrada, sentándose en la camilla para poder bajarse.

-Claro-se dirigió a el escritorio y empezó a escribir-Te voy a recetar unas pastillas de hierro y calcio, debes de comer muy bien, no saltarte ninguna hora y pura comida sana. Y Draco, si ella tiene un antojo, no la dejes con las ganas-y le guiño un ojo mientras les entregaba la hoja de la receta.

Una vez aclaradas algunas dudas de los padres primerizos, les entregó las mejores fotos de la ecografía.

-Nos vemos-se despidió el doctor-Hermione recuerda sacar la próxima cita-y con estrechamiento de manos, salieron.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola!

No saben lo feliz que me puse al ver en la bandeja de entrada tantas alertas de reviews! :D Y también muchos favoritos y alertas de la historia, me alegraron el día.

No se pueden quejar porque este capítulo está más largo =) Así que espero muchos reviews, si quieren capítulo más rápido. ;P

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a: **Niktee Blume**, **tokio2323**, **londonHearts010**, **sailor mercuri o neptun****e**, **Meguu-chaan**, **Bliu Liz **(Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic. Saludotes también! =D), **melycullenblack**, **megan uzumakii** y a **Angel of the** **Music**(Hola! Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer y comentar. =D).

Próximo capítulo: Antojo… Qué creen que pasará? x)

Por cierto, si alguna ve que cometo un error sobre el embarazo o algo así, me dice, nunca he pasado por eso.. -.-

Nos leemos, y no olviden sus comentarios.

GRACIAS POR LEER! =D


	4. Antojo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Cuarto mes: Abril.**

Se besaban con auténtico placer, tocándose mutuamente.

Hermione estaba sobre Draco, acariciándole el pecho desnudo mientras le mordisqueaba los labios. Se separo para dirigirse a su mandíbula, la cual agasajo con besos y mordiscos. Volvió a besarle con más pasión que antes.

Draco estaba excitado, con el sensual roce de sus sexos. La separo de su cuerpo para quitarle la blusa del pijama y empezó a besarle el cuello. Hermione que gemía sensualmente junto a su oído, empezó a mover su cadera para que el contacto entre ambos fuera mayor. Draco soltó un ronco gemido.

Con desesperación por la pasión se despojaron del resto de sus prendas y cuando el rubio estaba a punto de unir su cuerpo con el de su castaña esposa…

-Draco-gritó Hermione, provocando que el rubio se detuviera abruptamente-Draco tengo un antojo…

-¿Qué?-gritó el rubio desesperado-¿Un antojo? ¿Ahorita?-preguntó histérico, sin moverse ni un poco de su posición inicial-Hermione-respiro profundo para aclararse la mente-Estamos en medio de algo, por si no te diste cuenta, cariño-le dijo sarcástico.

-Ya lo sé Draco, ¿Pero acaso esto es más importante que nosotros?-observó la acongojada cara de Draco y sin darle tiempo de responder siguió-En serio quiero comer pie de limón. Draco, por favor, muévete en este instante que tu hijo y yo queremos pie de limón-lo tomó del cuello para así poder verlo directo a los ojos-¡Por favor!-susurró con un puchero, el puchero que logra todo.

-Huummm…-fastidiado se levantó de la cama, poniéndose el bóxer gris se dirigió a el closet. Una vez vestido y bien abrigado se acercó a la cama donde una desnuda castaña lo observaba con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Te amo!-le dijo con los ojos brillantes acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

-Sí, sí… Yo también te amo-la beso en los labios y frustrado se fue a buscar un lugar, donde comprar pie de limón, a la una de la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola!

Recibí muy pocos reviews en el cap pasado, que triste jeje

Pero bueno.. Muchas gracias a las que sí se tomaron su tiempo: **londonHearts010**** y ****megan uzumakii** (Jajaja ya veremos cómo será el bebe =D gracias por leer).

Sé que he prometido capítulos largos, pero la verdad es que desde el principio ya tenía la idea de este fic como una serie de viñetas, por cada mes del embarazo, de hecho ya lo tengo terminado y el capitulo más largo es el último =) Espero que aún así me sigan leyendo y sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. =)

El próximo capítulo en dos días y no les dejo el nombre del título porque o sino les rebelaría el sexo del bebe ;P

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Gracias por leer**.

**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS** :D


	5. Niña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Quinto mes: Mayo.**

-Veamos que tenemos aquí-exclamó entusiasmado el doctor Thomas.

Se encontraban en la consulta mensual con el obstetra, esperando poder saber esta vez, cuál era el sexo de su bebe, esta sería la segunda vez y esperaban tener un poco más de suerte.

Draco y Hermione estaban muy emocionados por saber el sexo del bebe. La pancita de la castaña ya se notaba, al igual que ya se sentía movimiento ahí dentro. La primera vez que lo sintió moverse estaban comiendo, cuando de repente Hermione pegó un brinco, ocasionando que Draco que atragantara con el refresco que estaba tomando, cuando se recompuso se puso como loco tocándole la pancita a Hermione, pero el bebe no se movió más…

-Felicidades papas-habló al fin el doctor después de pasar varias veces el aparato-Van a tener un… Una niña.

La pareja se quedo muda de la impresión y de la felicidad. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Una niña!-gritó contento, levantándose de un salto. Se volvió hacia Hermione para depositar besitos en sus labios.

-Oh Draco-susurro feliz, con lágrimas en los ojos-Tendremos una niña, una princesita-terminó con voz rota.

El doctor les entregó las fotos correspondientes y con una sonrisa los despidió.

….

-Aún no lo puedo creer-habló Hermione acariciándose el vientre, una vez dentro del carro-Estoy tan feliz-le sonrió a Draco, besándolo en la mejilla.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz mi amor-le respondió con una sonrisa boba, sin apartar la vista el camino. La tomó de la mano y depósito un íntimo beso en su palma.

-¿Cómo le quieres poner?-preguntó la castaña mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa, unos segundos después saco una jugosa manzana verde, de las favoritas de su rubio esposo.

-La verdad no lo había pensado-respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su esposa comer la manzana-¿Y tú?-le preguntó tomándole la mano para darle un mordisco a la manzana.

-Tampoco lo había pensado, pero siempre me ha gustado Anne Marie. ¿Qué dices?-cuestionó mientras le ofrecía la manzana.

-Me encanta-sonrió contento, con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces Anne Marie será.

-Anne Marie Malfoy Granger, hermoso-le sonrió a Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola! Me puse muy feliz al ver tantos reviews en mi bandeja de entrada…

Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron un lindo comentario: **KatherineFelton**(Jajaja hola nena! =) Pues capis largos :/ jaja y sí pobre Draquito como me lo dejaron jaja seguiré esperando reviews ;P. Besos) **sailor mercuri o neptune, megan uzumakii** (Hola! Jajaja si pobre Draco.. =) Qué opinas de que sea niña? Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos! :D), **MoOnsSter, Niktee Blume, Ninosky Black, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111.**

Qué opinan de que sea niña? A mi es que me encanta Draco como papá, y más de una niña, me lo imagino muy sobreprotector. =)

Próximo capitulo: Hormonas y se movió.

Gracias por leer y… NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS. ;P


	6. Hormonas Y Se Movio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Sexto mes: Junio.**

Estaban en la sala de televisión viendo la serie semanal, esa que nunca se perdían. Draco estaba sentado con Hermione con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, con la pancita de seis meses apretujada entre ambos.

La castaña se estaba quedando dormida, cabeceaba sobre el pecho del ojigris, quién con una sonrisa le acariciaba el vientre, y de vez en cuando le daba un pecho en la coronilla.

-Herms-susurró acariciándole la frente con el dedo índice-Despierta cariño.-

-Huuumm…-ronroneó la castaña, abriendo los ojos lentamente-Estoy cansada-se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco, depositando un beso ahí-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-Las nueve de la noche-la tomó de la cintura para poder ponerse de pie ambos-Vamos-la abrazo, todo lo que le permitía el abultado vientre. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el espacio que queda entre el cuello y el hombro. Y justo en ese momento la pequeña Anne Marie se movió, permitiéndole a Draco sentirla, al estar ambos tan pegados.

-Se movió-habló el rubio con voz ronca y fuerte, separando la cara de su esposa de su cuello-Hermione, ¡Nuestra bebé se movió!-la tomó por los cachetes para besarla con pasión. Hermione sólo rió cariñosamente, correspondiéndole el beso.

**…**

**…**

**…**

-Estoy fea-rompió Hermione el silencio, mientras se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en su habitación, se subió la blusa-Y gorda-lloriqueó.

-Claro que estas gorda Hermione-le respondió Draco, mientras leía una revista de deportes-¡Estas embarazada!. Y no estás fea, es más, estás más hermosa que nunca-levantó la cabeza de la revista para toparse con una llorosa Hermione.

-¡Estoy gorda!-gritó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, hipando se dirigió al baño, sobándose el vientre.

-Pero…-habló Draco confundido. Con pasos inseguros y el ceño fruncido se dirigió al baño también-Hermione-tocó suavemente la puerta-Princesa ábreme-le dijo tiernamente a escuchar sus sollozos.

-¡No!-gritó ella entre hipidos.

-Mi amor, pero si estás preciosa, eres la mamá más hermosa del mundo-le hablo suavemente.

-Mientes-esta vez la voz sonó un poco más tranquila.

-No estoy mintiendo. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?-cuestinó Draco.

-Nunca-Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta, soltando un cansado suspiro-¿De verdad soy la mamá más hermosa del mundo?-le preguntó con un puchero.

-Claro que lo eres-la tomó de las mejillas secándole las lagrimas con los pulgares-Estás preciosa-la beso en los labios-Y en esta pancita-se la acarició de arriba a abajo, suavemente-Esta nuestra princesita-se agacho para estar a la altura del vientre, sintiendo como la bebé se movía al escuchar su voz-Este es el fruto de nuestro amor-depositó un beso ahí y se puso de pie.

-Gracias Draco-lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo ambos como su bebe se movía-Te amo… mucho-lo beso en la frente, en un beso íntimo.

-Yo también te amo mi amor-bajo la mano para posarla en la pancita-Las amo a ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado. ;P

Agradezco por sus lindos comentarios a: **Serena Princesita Hale, ****Niktee Blume, sailor mercuri o neptune, MoOnsSter****, ****Meguu-chaan, KatherineFelton** (Hola! Si, niña :P Jajaja espero que este te haya gustado :D Gracias por leer nena!), **melycullenblack, Ninosky Black, Bliu Liz** (Hola! Me alegra que te gustara.. Gracias por leer.. Y por los dos reviews ;P),**megan uzumakii** (Hola! Jajaja si pobre niña me partí de la risa con lo de que será virgen hasta los cincuenta x). Gracias por leer. :D).

Si faltó alguna no duden en decirme.

**Gracias por leer y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

Próximo capitulo: Cuna


	7. Cuna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Sétimo mes: Julio.**

Se encontraban en una habitación de la casa, concretamente en la habitación de la futura pequeña Malfoy.

La habitación la habían pintado de color rosa clarito unos días después de enterarse de que tendrían a una niña, habían colocado en las paredes una cenefa blanca con ositos rosa, del mismo color que las paredes. Se encontraba vacía, a excepción de una coqueta cómoda, de color blanco.

-Creo que la cuna puede ir aquí-sugirió Draco emocionado, señalando la pared que estaba de frente con la puerta-Y aquí-señaló una de las esquinas-Iría perfecto una linda mecedora, para cuando tengas que darle de comer a nuestra princesa, o para dormirla-su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Me parece buena idea cariño. Y… Creo que hoy es un buen día para ir a comprar la cuna y todo lo que nos hace falta-le dijo con ojos brillantes. Se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura pegándole la pancita para que sintiera a la bebe.

-Excelente idea mi amor-le dio un corto beso en los labios-Y creo que nuestra Anne Marie también está de acuerdo-se carcajeó contento al sentir las patadas que daba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se dirigieron al centro comercial, ya que ahí se encontraba la tienda más grande, especialista en el tema de artículos de bebe, y Draco le había sugerido a Hermione aprovechar y almorzar ahí, con lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.

**...**

-Mira esta Draco, esta preciosa-habló Hermione, acariciando una cuna de tamaño mediano, de color blanco.

-Cierto, está muy linda. ¿Compramos esta?-le preguntó acercándose, para poder verla detalladamente, se acercó a Hermione y le acaricio la espalda suavemente-Me gusta-terminó.

-Si, a mí también me gusta-suspiro Hermione. Llamaron a uno de los dependientes para que la agregaran a la lista de sus compras.-Sólo nos falta la mecedora, el cambiador y la silla para el auto. Vamos-lo tomó de la mano, para así dirigirse a la sección de mecedoras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una vez compraron todo lo que Hermione consideraba necesario, se dirigieron a la sección de comidas.

-¿Qué se te antoja comer?-le preguntó Draco, ayudándola a sentarse.

-Huumm…-murmuro observando los letreros-Una hamburguesa con papitas me basta-dirigió la vista a Draco y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo-se inclinó para besarla-Ya vuelvo.

Diez minutos después Draco regreso con el almuerzo de ambos en una bandeja.

-Que rico-sonrió Hermione, tomando su big Mac, para abrirla rápidamente-Gracias cariño-le dijo entre mordiscos.

-De nada-murmuro comiéndose su hamburguesa, mientras le añadía salsa de tomate a las papas fritas, para después ofrecerle a la castaña.

-Amo estas papas-gimió Hermione con los ojos cerrados, saboreándolas.

-Ya lo sé-se burló Draco.

**….**

-¿Qué te parece un helado?-preguntó Draco una vez terminaron de almorzar.

-Sip-le apretó la mano y con una sonrisa se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana, para comprar dos helados grandes, de chocolate con almendras, otro antojo de Hermione.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Unas horas más tarde Draco se encontraba armando la cuna.

-¡Qué difícil Hermione!-exclamó fastidiado al ver que las patas no calzaban, como indicaban las instrucciones. Hermione solo se rió desde la mecedora, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación-No te rías-le dijo mitad serio mitad divertido.

**….**

-Listo-gritó Draco feliz, media hora después-Esta cuna esta preciosa y aquí se ve perfecta ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Hermione colocándole un colchón pequeñito-Hermione-volteó a verla y se la encontró dormida, con una sonrisa tierna la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, no sin antes voltearse para ver la cuna.

-Sólo un mes-susurro besando a Hermione en la frente-Sólo uno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola chicas!

Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer pero surgieron ciertos asuntillos. Pero aquí está, y más largo cierto? :D

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios: **Melycullenblack, megan uzumakii** (Hola motivadora personal :P Gracias por leer y por tu lindo comentario. Besos.), **MoOnsSter****, ****sailor mercuri o neptune, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111****, ****Bliu Liz** (Hola, pues si, supongo que ya viene a cuenta regresiva jeje gracias por tu comentario :P)

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. ;P**

**Próximo capítulo: Parto.**


	8. Parto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a mí. **

**-Embarazados-**

**Octavo mes: Agosto.**

El día 25 de agosto estaba frío y lluvioso. La pareja de esposos se encontraba en la sala de estar acurrucados en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida, escuchando la música que les había recomendado el doctor, para la bebé.

-Ya la quiero tener entre mis brazos-habló Draco en un susurro, acariciando la panza de Hermione.

-Yo también-dijo la castaña frotando la mejilla contra el pecho del rubio-Estoy muy…-se calló de pronto alarmando al ojigris-Draco...-le habló con voz ahogada-Draco he roto la fuente-se pusó de pie con dificultad, dejando un charco del liquido en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-gritó Draco histérico-Oh Dios Hermione.

-Tranquilízate cariño. Ve a la habitación y trae la maleta que preparamos..-el rubio salió corriendo y en menos de un minuto ya estaba junto a Hermione, quien se sostenía el pesado vientre y respiraba aceleradamente.

-Vamos, vamos-la tomó en sus brazos, arrastrando la maleta.-Respira cariño-le decía mientras arrancaba el auto-Inhala, exhala... Así es Hermione-la animaba al ver las muecas de dolor que hacía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horas después…

-Ya estas completamente dilatada Hermione-habló risueño el doctor Thomas-A llegado el momento de pujar-le dio varias indicaciones a las enfermeras y acomodo mejor a Hermione en la cama-Cuando te indique, quiero que pujes con todas tus fuerzas, ¿De acuerdo?-Hermione sólo asintió, tomando fuertemente la mano de Draco.

-Puja Hermione-la castaña empezó a pujar, mientras el doctor le contaba hasta diez...-Una vez más-le indicó. La cara de Draco era todo un poema, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras a su esposa.-Vamos bien Hermione, ya veo la cabecita, puja…

-Vamos cariño-susurraba Draco besándole la sudada frente-Una vez más, tu puedes-y con un último grito de la castaña, Anne Marie Malfoy Granger nació. El llanto de la bebé inundo la habitación, sacando sonrisas de felicidad por parte de ambos padres.

-Lo lograste-le susurraba Draco, sin perder de vista a su bebé.

-Lo logramos-le dijo Hermione con una mirada cansada, pero feliz.

-Aquí tiene a su hija señor Malfoy-la enfermera le entregó al rubio un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita rosa.

-Es hermosa-exclamó bajito, destapándole la carita.

-Tiene tu cabello-bromeó Hermione.

-Pero lo tiene más oscuro-susurro mientras le acariciaba la pequeña cantidad de pelito que tenia. En ese momento la bebe abrió los ojos, parpadeando lentamente, observando a su padre por primera vez-Tiene mis ojos Hermione-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Se la acerco más a la castaña.

-Es preciosa-Hermione le acarició una de sus sonrosadas mejillas-Bienvenida al mundo mi pequeña Anne Marie-susurro tiernamente, soltando una lágrima de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hola! Pues, este es el final. Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes, que agregaron mi historia entre sus favoritos y alertas y también, por supuesto, agradecer a todas las hermosas chicas que me dejaron un lindo comentario.

Agradezco por los reviews del capítulo pasado a: **megan uzumakii, ****melycullenblack, sailor mercuri o neptune, Bliu Liz**** , ****Sol Meyer M. G. P**

**Siento mucho no haber podido responder a sus comentarios, pero esta ha sido una semana difícil, de todas formas ****MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, gracias y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. :D**


End file.
